A known weight-lifting device having weights fixedly coupled to the device has been utilized. A problem associated with the known weight-lifting device is that a user may use an improper lifting technique when lifting the device and not be aware of the improper lifting technique. The inventor herein has recognized that the known weight-lifting device is also not specifically designed to improve a users balance and neuromuscular coordination.
The inventor herein has recognized a need for a weight-lifting bar and methods that reduce and/or eliminate the above-mentioned deficiencies.